1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric socket and more particularly, to an electric socket capable of securing a plug inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In everyday life, the application of plugs and sockets is very common. Typically, a conventional socket has an insulating main member, on which two or three apertures are provided, and electrodes therein associated with the apertures. A conventional plug has two or three prongs to be inserted into the apertures of the socket and contact the electrodes.
When the plug is inserted into the socket, the prongs will bend the electrodes that the electrodes may hold the prongs to restrict the plug on the socket. After a long time of use, the restriction will be less and less because of metal fatigue of electrodes therefore the plug will always loose from the old socket. In addition, it usually happens that we kick the wire and makes the plug loosing. If it were happened in a factory, it will shut down machines unexpectedly and make a huge damage.
To fix that problem, some electric sockets provide a function of securing the plug inserted therein. These kinds of electric sockets usually have complex securing structures and complex operating modes.